sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Orientation (Escapades)
Last Memory (Escapades) 0hbPZVHcb7k The gems were about five minutes from arriving at the academy. Haüyne was still sitting in the back of the plane with Hypersthene while the others sat up front. Pyrochlore thought a little bit about what it is going to be like being there. So she decided to ask the others. Pyrochlore: So what do you two expect when we get there? Antimony: Lots of stuck up gems. Galena: Well we should be used to that since we've been dealing with Hypersthene all these years. Antimony: Good one. Pyrochlore: I still can't believe she had the nerve to say that. Antimony: How are you not used to it? Pyrochlore: Because I've never did anything to her for her to treat me like that. But obviously you have and Galena knows that you have but neither one of you will tell me! Galena: Chill out. Antimony: You're not missing anything. Pyrochlore: Oh really? Galena: It's a really long story. Pyrochlore: So did this happen before we all moved into that temple? Galena: No. It happened while we were living there. Antimony: Stop answering her questions. And she needs to stop asking questions. Galena: My bad. Pyrochlore: You know what? I give up. Antimony: Good Haüyne and Hypersthene were unable to hear the others due to how loud the engines were. So they just discussed things among themselves. Haüyne: So what's this place again? Hypersthene: How do you not know? Haüyne: Um hello? I've been inside a castle that was protected by hundreds of guards and would be brought back anytime I would escape. Hypersthene: Oh right. But uh. It's basically an academy where gems learn how to improve their combat skills, learn more about gem culture and things like that. Haüyne: Oh. Hypersthene: Yeah. I have a question. Haüyne: I may not have an answer. Hypersthene: You're Blue Diamonds first gem right? Haüyne: Yeah? Why? Hypersthene: Who were the first creations of the other diamonds? Haüyne: Yellow Diamond’s is Triphane and White Diamond’s is Gypsum. Hypersthene: What about Pink Diamond? Haüyne: Rubicelle. But she's her own person now. Hypersthene: What about the secondary Diamonds? Haüyne: BD never really discussed them with me. It's as if they are unimportant to her. Hypersthene: Oh... Hey! Looks like we're landing. The hovercraft landed on a landing pad. There were other hover crafts taking off and landing. They all exited the craft and walked into the building. The building was very clean and seemed very new. It's was sitting on a mountain. Next to that mountain was another mountain that had a stadium on it. As the gems entered the building, they noticed just how many gems were there with them. Hypersthene and Haüyne went in a different direction than Pyrochlore, Galena, and Antimony Hypersthene: Do you think that the other Diamonds first creations are here? Haüyne: Probably. Probably not. ---- Antimony: Where are we supposed to go? Pyrochlore: That sign right there says that we are supposed to go to those little machines right over there. They walked over to these ATM-like machines. They had to enter in their gem name and placement in order to receive their information there were multiple lined up in a row so that way there wouldn't be such a big line. There were still small lines in front of them. Hypersthene and Haüyne got theirs from the other side of the main lobby. Pyrochlore, Galena, and Antimony were then told to head to the auditorium for further instructions. They sat down next to each. The auditorium was still kind of empty. Gems were still getting their information and arriving. Galena decided to open the pamphlet that they got when they received their information. There was a list of events that were happening during the time they would be their. Galena: Look, there's a battle tournament during the middle of the year. With a prize? Pyrochlore: Oh what type of prize? Galena: It will be announced during the first day of the tournament. Antimony: Well what else is on there? Galena: Well we’ll be graded on how well we do on missions. Pyrochlore: Oh great. What type of courses can we take? Galena: Doesn't say. And didn't you get a pamphlet too? Pyrochlore: Oh crap yeah. Five minutes later, the auditorium was was completely full. Groups of friends sat together and almost every seat was full. Pyrochlore: I wonder where Haüyne and Hypersthene are sitting. Antimony: Who cares? Galena: She doesn't need us. The lights then dimmed. The stage lights were turned on and brightened. A gem walked onto the stage holding a microphone in his hand. ???: Well hello there. Welcome new students and welcome back continuing students. Welcome to AFA! Clapping and cheering was heard all over the auditorium. ???: I'm Corundum, the academy principal. I created this place about 73,929 years ago. And I've seen puny defenseless gems come in and powerful gems come out. Also, attending this academy earns you a lot more respect. And the next two gems I'm going to bring up here can vouch for me with that one. Welcome to the stage, Ruby and Green Spinel. They all clapped again. Ruby and Green Spinel walked onto the stage. Green Spinel wanted to speak first. Green Spinel: Hello. I don't know any of you. But I'm sure you all know who I am. You all represent the best and the worst to come in and out of this school. Ruby wanted to speak as well. Ruby: And also, congratulations on being recommended by the Diamonds to be able to attend here. I hope you all know that is a high honor to be here. Green Spinel: Also, this is the very first year ever that we have the very first gems created by the Diamonds here. Would they please stand? Haüyne stood up. A spotlight was flashed on her. A spotlight was also shined on the first creations of Yellow and White Diamond. Everyone clapped for them. They then sat down and the clapping stopped. Ruby: Such an honor. Green Spinel: Indeed. Ruby: Now, as far as your classes go. You will be choosing those yourself. And you have the entire week, as the first term doesn't start until the end of the week. Green Spinel: During this week you can use your time to go explore the different facilities and things to do around here. Ruby: This is however an important day because we want to get you all moved into your rooms. These aren't temple rooms. These are smaller. But you are still able to arrange the room to fit your needs. Green Spinel: I'm sure many of you know that a lot of the gems here do important missions that could be risky. Do not worry. This is why you will be learning new things about yourself and your abilities and weapon. Ruby: We regularly get visits from the Andaras, the Diamonds and even the creators. So it's really important that you all act on your best behavior. Faint conversations could be heard throughout the room Hypersthene: Dude visits from the Andaras and the Creators? I can understand the Diamonds but not them. Haüyne: Meh. I'm cool with all of them. Ruby: Now now. Settle Down. I'm sure you're all going to do just fine. They usually just pull gems out just to give them tips. Green Spinel: Uh Ruby? Aren't they judging this year's tournament? Ruby: Who? Green Spinel: The Andaras and The creators. Ruby: Oh yes! They will! Gems were shocked and it could be heard through the entire room. Galena: Don't think I want to enter that tournament... Green Spinel: It's worth it to enter though. The winner gets a special prize. And gems who have been attending here are not allowed to tell the new gems. Ruby: Unfortunately, Green and I must leave now for we have business to attend to. Green Spinel: Thank you all for your time and welcome to Advanced Fighters Academy. They walked off stage as gems clapped for them. Corundum walked back on stage. Corundum: Aren't they just the best? Anyway you are free to go to your dorm rooms. Continuing gems are to stay in the same room as they were last year. Newer gems are to stand in front of your room until you have been approved to link your gem to your room door. The lights were turned back to their normal power. Gems stood up with their bags and left the room. There was lots of chattering going on. Galena, Pyrochlore, and Antimony all walked to the dorms. As they walked they passed by a group of gems huddled around each other. But there wasn't a fight. It was Haüyne, Triphane, and Gypsum all talking with each other with a bunch of gems around them. Hypersthene was right behind Haüyne and noticed them walking by. Hypersthene gave them a fake shady smile and then looked back away. Pyrochlore: You all saw that too? Galena: Yeah. She's dead to me now. Antimony: Welcome to the club. Galena: I'm cool with Haüyne. But Hypersthene is just a no now. Pyrochlore: I can agree. The dorms were located across the other side of the mountain. There were multiple buildings scattered throughout the area of the mountain. There were fields that were created for special purposes. They then arrived on the other side of the mountain. The dorm building was tall. It was a white building with multicolored panels on the sides. “AFA” was written in bold letters on the side. The other two dorm buildings were next to it and looked exactly the same. There were four houses that looked like they could be already in use on the very top of the mountain. Pyrochlore pointed to them. Pyrochlore: You guys know what those are? Antimony: Your guess is as good as mine. Galena: Look like penthouses. Antimony: Wonder how we can get those. Pyrochlore: We couldn't afford it... As they walked into the first dorm building. They noticed that there were already a bunch of gems already in there and heading to their rooms. Galena: Crap. We might want to head to find some rooms fast. They ran to the elevator as fast as they could. Luckily there wasn't anyone else on it. Pyrochlore: Which floor should we go to? Antimony: Try the very top floor. Pyrochlore: Are you sure? That's the floor that usually gets filled up first. Antimony: Just push the button! Pyrochlore: Fine. Pyrochlore pushed the button to the top floor. The elevator traveled up and reached the top floor. The got out of it and noticed that there were three open rooms at the very end of the hall. They raced down the hall and gems looked at them as if they were crazy. The reached the end of the room and noticed that there was a gem on the door of one of the rooms. Galena: DAMN IT! Anti and Pyro looked at each other and then faced Galena. Antimony: Hey. You can take this one? Galena: What? No. Pyrochlore: Yes. You've done so much for us in the past that this is the least we can do for now. Galena: You're both sure about that? Antimony: Sure. And plus we can't be seen with you crying in public. Galena: Ok, Hypersthene. Antimony: That's not funny. Galena and Antimony busted into laughter. They were soon interrupted by a gem with a holographic clipboard. The gem asked for their gem name and placement and cut. The gem then told them that they can sync their gem with their room. They held their gem in front of the room door and a copy of their gem was on the front of the room door. The door then opened. The gem with the clipboard went to the room that was taken next to them. He knocked on the door and a pink gem had walked out. ???: Yeah? Clipboard Gem: Is this your first year here? ???: Yeah why? Clipboard Gem: You were supposed to wait outside until I came. You also left some bags downstairs. The pink gem let out a sigh. Galena and the others came out of their rooms. The pink gem started to walk downstairs and noticed galena. He looked him up and down and smiled, looking directly into his eyes then he turned and continued to walk. Antimony and Pyrochlore dropped their jaws and looked him then back at Galena. Galena: I don't know if I should feel flattered or uncomfortable... Pyrochlore: Do you not know who that was?! Galena: Obviously not. Antimony: Duuuuuude… Galena: What? Antimony: Nothing. Just go finish moving your stuff in so we can go see what's around here. Galena: Okay, Hypersthene. Antimony: Go put your stuff up. ~End~ Category:Leu-Canon Category:CRV2 Episodes